The Dead Are Calling
by TigerSnow
Summary: I’ve been haunted by nightmares of a girl that was viciously murdered but they were just dreams. I didn’t expect her to appear asking for my help. My name is Casey McDonald and this is the story you won’t believe… Read and Review!
1. Possession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek, if I did; Casey and Derek would be together Forever!

This is my story I hope you like it.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just had to re-do some things you. Sorry.**

**THE DEAD ARE CALLING**

**BY: TIGER SNOW**

I haven't been sleeping very well these past few days. Every time my eyes close the same haunting sounds and images play over again. In these nightmares, I see a girl running down darkened streets. A dark and mysterious man, cloaked by the black of night swiftly follows behind her, a knife held firmly in his grasp.

"You can't escape me" He tells her calmly the words echoing through the streets to her ears.

A mixture of determination and horror adorns the girls face as she continues to run. Fear and adrenalin rush throughout her veins pushing her to run faster.

It's the most vivid nightmare I've ever had. I can feel her fear and although she's the one that's running for her life it's me that wakes up sore and tired.

For the past week this nightmare has been tormenting me. When I go to sleep it picks up from the last place it stopped. I've tried not sleeping I've tried taking sleep medicine nothing works I can't block this nightmare out of my head.

I allow my head to crash on the pillow as I force myself to go back to sleep. This time I wake up in the morning, Derek shaking me.

"Casey! CASEY!"

"Derek? It was awful, he was killing her! I could feel it...I…I felt the knife. I could hear the man laughing as he stabbed her. Over…and over…"

"Casey it was just a dream. It wasn't real, your okay." I looked into his eyes for some sanity. He looks somewhat disturb and I think with worry too. I started to look around my room and logic and reason began to settle in again allowing me to calm down.

"It just…It felt real"

"Well it wasn't, so come downstairs for breakfast"

I nodded and he left the room. I got all my things and went to take a shower. When I was done and clean I walked back into my room and looked at the time. 10:12 a.m. if it was any other day I would have freaked, but today was Saturday and there was no school on Saturdays.

As I was about to walk out of my room I heard a girl speak but it wasn't Lizzy and it wasn't Marti.

"It hurt a lot more than you dreamed it did"

A look of horror crept on to my face as I turned around quickly only to find no one was there. It could be that the nightmare really has me shaken or that I've officially gone crazy.

Shaking it off, I walked downstairs. Derek was sitting in his chair watching some hockey game with Edwin, Lizzy, and George sitting in the couch next to him.

I served myself some breakfast and sat down in my usual place. Marty was sitting at the table in her seat coloring.

"Casey, are you and Emily still best friends?" She asked me not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Why do you ask, Marti?"

"Cause, ever since her and Derek became boyfriend-girlfriend she doesn't seem very nice to you."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Derek was paying attention. Yes Derek and Emily had become Demily. They've been going out for two months but it only took one week for our year long friendship to kick the bucket. So much for BFFs, bitch.

"Well, Marti people change and sometimes they grow apart. That's life kiddo, but it's not bad its just makes room for new best friends and new people in your life"

It's not that I forgave Emily or that I graciously accepted what happened. Being the mature one and sort of walk away from that situation with my dignity was all I could do. After all I'm Casey Macdonald, it was expected of me.

"But Casey you look lonely and sad and it makes me sad" Now she was looking up at me. I think I just felt my heartbreak. I forget she can be so perceptive at times.

"Marti you don't have to be sad because of Spasey-" Said Derek getting off his chair to go over to Marti.

"Yes I do Smerek! Cause I love Casey and if she's sad I'm sad, too"

I wanted to say something but even Marti can tell when I'm lying. What am I going to do? I have to think of something…

Hey…my body feels weird…I feel sleepy. Hey! I can't control my arms and legs! What's happening? Help! Help! Can't anyone hear me why isn't my mouth moving?

"Marti, come here, sit on my lap" My body says as my hands reach out to Marti. Marti comes over to me and sits on my lap.

No Marti! Run away! What the hell is happening to me? Who the hell has control over my body, because it's clearly not me!

"Marti I'm okay, honest I just get tired from school and all the extra stuff I do. You know how I like to get all the credits I can so I can get to a good college? Well sometimes that gets a little draining and really doesn't leave me time for anything else. It has nothing to do with Emily or Derek. I'm happy that they are happy together. I think it's great."

No, I don't think that at all! I think it's terrible I want to be the one that makes Derek happy! Not Emily she's not right for him!

"You…do?" Asks Derek shocked. No! No I don't! It's not me. I don't know what's going on but its not me!

"If you guys are happy, and you're treating her right, why wouldn't I be happy for you two?"

"So…you're not sad?" Marti asks me, who is not really me.

"Nope!" Her/it says with a smile. Marti smiled at her/it…

"Okay!"

Then she went back to coloring. Her/it ate my food and said I had to study and she washed my plate and went to my room. Derek watched me the whole time with shock on his face. I can't believe they can't tell it's me. I'm being possessed!

When she / it walked into my room, she/it locked the door and finally released my body.

"I have a name you know." It was defiantly a she. I couldn't believe it was the girl from my nightmare. But I guess in a weird way I should have seen it coming.

"What the hell are you? Who are you? Why did you possess me? Oh my gosh, are you some type of evil spirit that's going to take over my body forever?"

"You watch WAY too many movies my friend"

"I…am…not your friend"

"I suggest you lower your voice or someone will come up here then you'll have to explain to them about the ghost that possessed you."

She had me there…Shit.

"For such a goody girl you sure do curse a lot"

My eyes widen. Can she hear my thoughts!

"Yes, she can" She answers in third person.

"Please try to calm down I know this is a very weird situation but I actually do need your help."

"You're asking for MY help! You possess me and then ask for my help!"

"Hey! I saved your ass down there. Unless you were planning to tell that little girl that your actually are depressed and most of the nights you spend alone in your room crying because you feel unwanted and that no one loves you?"

I couldn't say anything how did she know that?

"What? Were you going to tell her that your life is miserable and that you even attempted killing yourself, a few times, because your mother barely pays attention to you and when she does is to ask for favors, your sister spends her time with Edwin and doesn't need you and in school the only time people talk to you is to insult you. How were you going to tell her that you miss your father but he never visits or calls. Oh! And the boy your in love with is your stepbrother and it kills you inside that he doesn't love you back! Yes Cassandra, I know all your little secrets. I've been here for the past month and a half trying to get someone's attention. The only time I've been able to leave is when you leave."

'_Why are you here?'_ I think to her seeing as the words jammed in my throat.

"The dream you've been having…That was the night I died. I don't know who killed me and I need to find out if I want to live again"

"Are you…kidding me?" I choke out.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I'm a freaking ghost!" Her voice was lower almost in a harsh whisper.

"Why me…"

"I don't know, honestly. As cliché as it sounds when I died there was a light, then a woman told me that there was a chance I could live again. She said that no one knew I was dead so if I could solve the mystery of who killed me before they discover my body I could live again."

"But…what if they found you're body today?"

"Then I guess I'm screwed."

"You would think that, if anyone, they would know who killed you"

"I know right, that's what I said! But she said that it was all part of a master plan. Apparently me and you meeting and you helping me is all part of a bigger picture"

"I've gone nuts…"

"Nuts enough to help me? Because that would be awesomely convenient…"

"This sounds sort of dangerous…"

"Dude, no offense but you're suicidal shouldn't you…not care?"

"I've…a-ttempted but I've never gone through with it!" I say with a stutter in my voice.

"That's because I took over and made you stop! If not for me you'd be dead"

"Wait wouldn't I have known you were taking over me, like today" I asked confused I could have sworn I stopped myself…

"I don't know maybe 'cause you couldn't see me before, you couldn't tell. But now you can so it's different"

"I want to help you…but I wouldn't know where to start"

"I know where he killed me…I just don't know where he put my body"

"How do you know you were moved?"

"He stabbed me in the entrance of an alley; they would have found me by now, the smell and all"

"Right…"

"So…off we go to the murder scene?"

"Why should I help you?"

"S' not like you got anything better to do?"

"Well…I…guess that's true" From a certain dysfunctional family situation.

"I could take over when you when you needed me to. You wouldn't have to deal with Derek or Emily. I'll be like earlier today?"

I was about to answer when there was a knock of the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me" Derek says walking into my room looking around. I start to panic but the girl takes over which still feels weird.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to the mall with Em, Sam's coming do you wanna tag along" Wait he's actually inviting me to go somewhere with him? Are you serious?

"What mall?" She says. I should really ask her, her name!

"The same one we always go to…"

"No that's alright. I have plans anyway but since Sam's going do you guys mind taking his car because I need ours" Wow she's really been paying attention.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Um, why do you care?" Seriously! He never cares about what I do.

"Why do you need the car?"

"Why do you need to know?" The tone in my voice rising.

"Where are you gonna go that's so important…the library" he persists maybe he's just curious, he can be very nosey some times.

She pauses for a second then answers "That's not a bad idea but first I'm going to stop by none of your business and pick some leave me the fuck alone." Ooo that's a nice burn. Take that Derek!

"I though you were okay with me and Emily what's all this hostility" Derek asks with a cocky smirk on his stupid cute face. I hate him. Well…I wish I could hate him.

"You're being a jerk this is how I act when people are being jerky. Look I don't want to argue can I have the car or not" …Jerky?

"No" And again with the smirk.

The ghost girl pushes past him and walks downstairs he quickly follows her asking her to stop.

"Okay you can have the car!" He calls out.

"No. you want it so damn bad you can have it"

"Can I borrow your car, Derek is using ours to take Emily and Sam to the mall" She says to my mother.

"The keys are in my purse." She answers not looking up from the magazine she's reading. Would it kill you to at least look at me when you talk to me mom?

"Thanks" She turns to Derek "See not that hard Derek all I need is a yes or no answer not to be playing 21 questions." Then walks off gets my stuff together and leaves the house.

She releases my body when we get in the car after a minute I'm good to drive.

"I didn't get your name." I say out loud while starting the car her ghostly image sits in the front seat. She laughs slightly.

"It's Alyssa"

"Uh nice to meet you…um where am I going?"

"Your going to go straight then make a left on the next light then when you reach Wellington Rd make a right"

When we finally got to the street I recognized it as the street in my nightmare. Both Alyssa and I stiffened. Then we got to the alley walked a few steps and saw the dried blood. I took deep breaths and tried to remain calm.

"It doesn't look like the police where here." The area looked undisturbed from what I can tell. But that's just the CSI show knowledge talking.

"Hey Casey"

"Yea…"

"I think your right"

I turn to her and see her looking at the bottom of a dumpster.

"Why?"

"I found the knife"

Please Review!!!!


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimer::: I Do Not Own LWD But I Do Own The Characters That Aren't In The Show.

**AN: Thanks to everyone that review you don't know how much it means to me!**

* * *

"…The knife…"

"Yea. It just looks like he tossed it behind here. Alright get your scarf and get it" She looks at me expectantly. I can't keep the disgust off of my face, ew.

"What do you mean, get it?"

"I mean get it because it could have a clue!"

And just because of that I have to move a dirty dumpster and get a bloody knife from the floor. Of course I use my scarf to pick it up. When I bent down when something else caught my attention.

I moved the dumpster a little more and realize that it was a cell phone. The phone was in pretty good condition I mean it has a few dinks but other than that it was fine. After I wrapped up the knife up I picked up the cell phone.

"That's my cell!" She squeaked in surprise I'll admit I was surprised too. I tried turning it on but it flashed a low battery sign and died again.

"We need a charger." Stop reading my thoughts it's creepy. Alyssa smiled at me.

I began to look around more to see if there was anything else. A mere four steps away I saw the dried blood I assumed to be hers. From the marks I could see that her body was dragged and then lifted at some point.

Oh my gosh, it must have been horrible. I only know as far as my dreams but to have lived it…

The sound of Alyssa's broke through my thoughts.

"Casey run back into the car NOW!"

"Why?" without warning she took over and went into the car and drove off. Then drove to a shopping center near my house and parked the car.

"When I tell you to do something Casey, Listen to me!" She says to me anger present in her tone.

"What happened?"

"Someone was watching you! I felt this sudden panic when I saw them"

"What did they look like?"

"I didn't get a good look but it would make sense that the killer lived around the area. According to all CSI killers usually stick to areas they know."

A cold shiver ran through my body I as looked around the shopping center. I saw it had a Radioshack and suggested we go and buy the charger. After we bought it I headed home and straight up to my room.

"You have 108 missed calls. Wow your popular"

"No, they have to be from Nick"

"Who's nick?"

"My stepbrother"

"Wow he must really care about you" I'm not gonna lie I was a little jealous. I check her messages and put it on low volume speaker.

"_Hey babe, its nick I just got home but you're not here just wanted to see where you were, call me back"_

"Babe?"

"Yea, see Nick is really versatile he's my step-bro that doubles as my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Isn't that incest"

"Incest implies that we are blood related which we're not. Besides that doesn't stop you from liking a certain Derek Venturi. Yea that's I know all about that situation. Can't lie to me girly girl, I can read your mind!" She says with a giggle.

_"Babe, It's me where are you? Hit me back when you get this message."_

"Hit me back?"

"Hey leave him alone! It's slang!" I laugh.

I froze for a second when I heard a knock at the door.

"Derek. You have a phone call. It's your dad." I quickly hide cell under my bed.

Alyssa looked at me as I walked over to the door and grabbed the phone.

'I haven't spoken to him in almost a year…why is he calling now'

"Hello…"

"Hi honey its daddy what are you doing?"

"Nothing just homework…" His call catches me off guard I mean why call now?

"That's great hey listen I was thinking how about you and Lizzy come visit me tomorrow at my hotel room I'm on town for some meetings but I have tomorrow free. What do you say?"

"I don't know Lizzy has a game tomorrow and I have a report due Monday" Says Alyssa when she takes over. We all know I'm a horrible lair.

"Well we'll meet at Lizzy's game then I'll take you guys out after for burgers"

Talk about terrible timing Lizzy walked in asking if it was our dad and if we were going to see him, lovely.

"He's coming to your game and taking us out later" uh… "we" say to Lizzy.

"REALLY THAT'S AWESOME! WAIT TILL I TELL MY TEAM MY DAD'S COMING! I HAVE TO PRACTICE MORE!" She says running out.

I hear a chuckle over the phone "I guess it's settled huh?"

"Don't mess this up dad. Rightfully, I shouldn't even be giving you this chance but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you'll pull through and if you don't, forget you knew us" Alyssa says hanging up the phone.

My body slumps down the side of the bed on to the floor as I process what just happened.

"Its weird isn't it. That he call today I mean he hasn't called in about a year and he calls you now."

I was about to answer when Derek walked into the room.

"Hey you okay? I heard from Liz your going to see your dad tomorrow."

"I didn't even know he was in town to be honest he just called today" I say staring off into space.

"Do you even want to see him? I mean come on he hasn't spoken to you in what a year?" I think I hear a bit of anger in his voice.

"To tell you the truth I don't. But Lizzy's so psyched about it, ya know? He wants to take us out to eat tomorrow, do you mind if I took the car and met him there I don't want to be stuck there without a way to get out" I whisper.

"Yea, car's all yours" He was about to leave but he stopped when he heard me speak again. I wasn't really speaking to him more like voicing out my thoughts.

"…There was something in his voice…"

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't sound right…"

"Maybe he's sick or something"

"maybe" With that Derek leaves even though I wish he wouldn't.

"Casey there's something I didn't tell you before."

"What" I say turning to her.

"The person in the window that was staring at you when we were in the alley…"

"Yea"

"They could see me…"

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
